Wheelchair Huntsman
The Wheelchair Huntsman is an enemy in Bloodborne. Description Among the Huntsmen, old men in wheelchairs can be found. Rich elderly men in wheelchairs are a common sight in Yharnam, and often are armed with firearms from the old wars. For those who have difficulty moving, there’s only one way to defend themselves from the Beasts, and the only means they have left is violence. As such though their legs may be weak, their aim is still true and they make for excellent marksmen at closer ranges. There are a couple of variants amongst them: * Pistol * Rifle * Gatling Gun * Flamesprayer/Rosmarinus (can be identified by their plague doctor mask) Strategy Wheelchair Huntsmen are extremely fragile. However, they wield some very serious firepower. As such, it is important to deal with them quickly. They are quite sluggish and must be constantly turning their wheelchair to face the player in order to shoot them, this can be taken as an advantage by simply staying behind them at all times, since they lack any sort of melee attack. Most of the times players will not even be aware that there Wheelchair Huntsmen in the area as they are often hidden away, either behind a dark corner of the room, hiding behind pillars, etc. As such, players will often be taken by surprise and must immediately relocate to deal with them. Pistol variants are generally the weakest, and must actually get decently close to players in order to shoot, but still fire more powerful shots than a regular rifle huntsman. The Rifle variant is more dangerous, both in damage and in range. They also have the ability to send players flying, if they are hit point blank. The Gatling Gun is by far the most devastating as it can quickly outright kill a players if they fail to evade the incessant barrage of gunfire. The Flamesprayer is also very dangerous, but mostly because it is meant more for close-quarters combat and covers an extremely wide area surrounding the player, often catching them through their dodging. Dialogue Notes *Most of the Wheelchair Huntsmen will slowly rotate or advance slowly towards the player, with exception of the ones that wield the Flamesprayer/Rosmarinus. Those can actually rush the player to quickly spray them, taking them by surprise. Trivia * The Gatling Gun that players can use is almost identical to the ones these enemies wield, minus the crank handle. * Some of them appear to wear the Old Hunter Top Hat. Gallery Wheelchair_Huntsman_concept_art_1.jpg|Wheelchair Huntsman concept art. Wheelchair_Huntsman_concept_art_2.jpg Wheelchair_dude.jpg|The Wheelchair huntsman in the reveal trailer, this one seems to be the Rifle Variant. Wheelchair_Huntsman_Pistol_1.jpg|The Pistol variant of Wheelchair Huntsman. Wheelchair_Huntsman_Pistol_2.jpg Wheelchair_Huntsman_Pistol_3.jpg|The Pistol variant reloading his said Pistol. Wheelchair_Huntsman_Rifle_2.jpg|The Rifle variant of Wheelchair Huntsman. Wheelchair_Huntsman_Rifle_3.jpg Инвалид с ружьем 2.png|The Rifle variant reloading his said Rifle. Wheelchair_Huntsman_Gating_Gun_2.jpg|The Gating Gun variant of Wheelchair Huntsman. Инавлид с автоматом.png Wheelchair_Huntsman_Gating_Gun_1.jpg|The Gating Gun vatiant firing his said Gating Gun. Wheelchair_Huntsman_Flamesprayer_1.jpg|The Flamesprayer variant of Wheelchair Huntsman. Wheelchair-Bound Man №1.png Wheelchair_Huntsman_Flamesprayer_2.jpg|The Flamesprayer variant firing his said Flamesprayer. Wheelchair_Huntsman_Rosmarinus_1.jpg|The Rosmarinus variant of Wheelchair huntsman Wheelchair Huntsman №4.png|Closer look on the wheelchair huntsman face. de:Rollstuhl-Dorfjäger Category:Enemies Category:Huntsmen